thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 13 (T:NB)
Volume 13 of TacoLovesZombies' ''Transmutation: New Blood'' consists of five chapters. This volume follows the Bristol Survivor Group trying to make a life at their new home, Homestead, after fighting against Fruborn to protect it. Now, with Blake Stevens dead and their home still intact, they can finally build the life they've always dreamed of since the outbreak began. Of course, problems are afloat, such as the relationship with the remaining survivors of Fruborn, as some of them want retribution for the group's questionable acts during the war. They must learn to work together, especially when other problems continue rising, as they always do. Unbeknownst to them, someone is tampering with the nuclear bombs specifically designed to spread its radiation (harmless to the living) throughout the world that will eventually kill all the biters, which could wreck havoc and change history forever. This volume will cover five years within the five chapters, and each chapter will be incredibly longer than normal chapters, due to how much time is passing by. Plot TBA Deaths * Gavin's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Gavin's father (Confirmed Fate) * Callum * Barbara's sister (Confirmed Fate) * Karen * Loretta (Off-Screen) * Deshaun * Kenji Munn * Amelia * Cheyenne * Darryl * Gustav * Noriko's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Noriko's father (Confirmed Fate) * Noriko's sister (Confirmed Fate) * Hannah (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Mrs. Martin (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Jon (Confirmed Fate) * Yesenia (Confirmed Fate) * Byron Scheid (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Zac (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Declan (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Dexter (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Jody (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Benedict (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Dennis's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Dennis's sister (Confirmed Fate) * Dennis * Priti's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Priti's brother (Confirmed Fate) * Bridie's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Kaylee's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Ms. Siena * Sofia García (Confirmed Fate) * Camila García (Confirmed Fate) * Marcus (Alive and Zombified) * Heather * Parker * Soledad * Giuseppe (Alive and Zombified) * Dakota (Off-Screen) * Lamar * Ashaki (Alive and Zombified) * Bob Muyskens * Nicholas's brother (Confirmed Fate) * Madelaine * Ron Strawhorn (Alive; Zombified, Off-Screen) * 1 nine-banded armadillo (Confirmed Fate) * 2 bobcats (Confirmed Fate) * 4 giraffes (Confirmed Fate) * Hoss * Curtis * Norris Strawhorn * Savannah's grandmother (Confirmed Fate) * Marsha * Viktor * Emilia * Luis * Cam * Minerva Aritza * Harry (Alive) * Albert's brother (Confirmed Fate) * Garrett's wife (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) * Garrett's daughters (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) * Salvador's mother (Confirmed Fate) * 1 alligator (Confirmed Fate) * Duke Hughes * Karrie Richardson * Zephan McGee (Alive and Zombified) * Carlos Saenz * Drew * Abby * Tim * Mack * Matilde * Garrett (Alive and Zombified) * Marco * Chase * Edwin and Mitzi's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Edwin and Mitzi's father (Confirmed Fate) * Harvey (Alive) * Dedrick * Evelina * Sammy * Eleanor (Off-Screen, Alive; Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Marcus Simmons (Confirmed Fate) * Denzel's wife (Confirmed Fate) * Ken * Devon (Alive and Zombified) * Pat Julianelle (Alive and Zombified) * Dirk * Jared's mother * Jared * Leo * Dick * Ross * Brice * Jeanette * Thomas * Mitch's father (Confirmed Fate) * Carolyn Goodman * Skylar Moore (Assumed, Off-Screen) * Lewis Mitchell (Assumed, Off-Screen) * Mia (Assumed, Off-Screen) * 1 horse * 6 unnamed Fruborn residents/soldiers * 20 unnamed military convoy soldiers * Several unnamed Fort Trumbull soldiers (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified, Off-Screen) * At least 26 unnamed Zoo residents * Many unnamed members of the Sewer Rats * Many unnamed members of Marco's group * 7 unnamed Homestead residents * Many unnamed Area 51 soldiers * Many unnamed members of Matilde's group * Several unnamed New Vision Theatres guards/workers Trivia * Chapter 107 will focus on the conflict between the group and the Fruborn survivors. ** It will also feature the story's first major storm: a hurricane. * Several new groups will be introduced in this volume. Among them are new main characters Nicholas Milbourn, Denzel Simmons, and Thomas. * This volume will see the exploration of different states, familiar and new. This includes Connecticut, where old locations and familiar faces will be discovered. * This volume marks the beginning of the second part of the series, whereas the first part consisted of chapters 1 through 106. * As of this volume, the story will focus less on the survivors' conflict between other people, and will shift back to the danger of the biters, as well as the building of civilization and the exploration of the world. * Similar to The Walking Dead, fuel will expire, and travel will be much more complicated for the survivors. * Ashley Pia, who has had no lines since her birth in Chapter 57, will finally begin speak. By the end of the volume, she will be five years old. Category:Transmutation: New Blood